Wireless connection
by tashgi
Summary: Als künftiger Leiter der "Melone Base" muss Shoichi nicht nur Byakurans hohen Ansprüchen gerecht werden, sondern auch mit einem gewissen blonden Mechaniker auskommen, der sein Leben gehörig durcheinander bringt. 3 Jahre vor dem Zukunftsarc, ShoxSpanner


~ Prolog ~

System start

Deutlich spürte Shoichi, wie sein Magen sich hob und gegen den Sicherheitsgurt drückte, kaum dass die Räder des Flugzeuges die Landebahn berührten. Gott, er hasste es zu fliegen! Er war schon auf festem Boden alles andere als sicher auf seinen zwei Beinen, aber in der Luft fühlte er sich einfach nur hilflos. Flugzeuge waren ihm unheimlich, vor allem, wenn er sich nicht selbst davon überzeugt hatte, dass alles an dieser Maschine in Ordnung war. Und Start und Landung waren sowieso das schlimmste an der ganzen Prozedur… Fest ballten sich die schlanken Hände des jungen Mannes um die Lehne des Sitzes, und es gab ein quietschendes Geräusch, als sich die Finger in das glatt polierte Leder gruben.

„Nee~ Sho-chan, immer noch Flugangst? Dabei sind wir doch gerade gelandet…" erklang die Stimme seines Vorgesetzten liebevoll und doch so spöttisch aus dem Sitz neben ihm, und Shoichi musste nicht erst den Kopf wenden, um das amüsierte Funkeln zu sehen, das in Byakurans faszinierend blauvioletten Augen aufleuchtete. So triviale Dinge wie Flugangst, Nervositätsbauchschmerzen und Jet-Lag belustigten den Mann mit den stürmischen weißen Haaren ungemein. Es waren Dinge, mit denen sich _normale_ Menschen herumschlugen.

„Es geht schon wieder, danke für eure Besorgnis." Entgegen seiner Worte wanderte Shoichis Hand von der Lehne zu seinem Magen und verkrampfte sich etwas um den weißen Stoff seiner Uniform. Ihm war schrecklich heiß, trotz der auf angenehme 22 Grad temperierten Umgebung. Draußen würde es kälter sein.

In Japan war der Januar frostig.

„Hmmmmm…" Das Flugzeug stand still, und neben ihm erhob sich Byakuran elegant aus dem First-Class-Sitz, um sich einmal genüsslich zu strecken. Jede Bewegung des Mannes wirkte so geschmeidig und nonchalant zugleich, und Shoichi beneidete seinen Boss darum. Er wünschte sich, dieselbe Gelassenheit auszustrahlen, dieselbe Selbstsicherheit – ganz zu schweigen von dieser unheimlichen Aura, die jeden Menschen sofort in ihren Bann zog, sobald Byakuran den Raum betrat. Als wäre er ein Magnet, der einen mit unmenschlicher Kraft und gegen besseres Wissen anzog…

„Schon wieder am Tagträumen, Sho-chan?" Die Stimme des Weißhaarigen war süß wie Honig, aber Shoichis Ohren waren lang genug geschult worden, um die unmissverständliche Warnung darin zu hören: Reiß dich zusammen! Und er wusste, dass Byakuran recht hatte. Nur weil er es mit seinen 22 jungen Jahren bereits zum A-Rang-Offizier geschafft hatte, hieß das nicht, dass er sich in irgendeiner Weise Lässigkeiten erlauben konnte. Von Fehlern ganz zu schweigen…

Ja, die Beförderung war plötzlich und unerwartet gekommen; viel zu früh, zumindest in den Augen der anderen Offiziere, und ungerechtfertigt in den Augen derer, die länger schon auf ihre Beförderung warteten. Shoichi war selbstkritisch genug um zu wissen, dass er es nicht verdient hatte. Er war klug, um nicht zu sagen genial, aber er war zu jung und zu unerfahren. Überdies war er erst vor 3 Jahren Mitglied der Millefiore-Familie geworden, wohingegen andere der Offiziersanwärter in die mächtige italienische Mafiafamilie hineingeboren waren und damit in der Rangordnung eigentlich über ihm standen…

Die genauen Beweggründe, die das Familienoberhaupt dazu veranlasst hatten, den jungen Studenten auf so einen hohen und strategisch wichtigen Rang zu befördern, konnte sich Shoichi nur ausmalen. Er hoffte, ganz der strebsame Musterschüler, der er Zeit seines Lebens gewesen war, dass es an seiner Qualifikation lag. An seinem hohen IQ, seinem strategischen Denkvermögen und seinen guten Leistungen, die in der Abteilung für Waffen- und Computertechnologie selten gewürdigt worden waren.

Aber Byakuran hatte sich nicht viel dazu geäußert, warum er ausgerechnet den – trotz leuchtend roter Haare – eher unscheinbaren Jungen in den Offiziersrang erhoben hatte. Mit dem ihm eigenen undurchsichtigen Lächeln und einem simplen „Sho-chan ist der Richtige" hatte er sämtlichen Protest vom Tisch gefegt, und Shoichi erinnerte sich jetzt noch daran, wie in seinem Bauch eine Mischung aus Stolz, Freude, Angst und schierer Fassungslosigkeit explodiert war.

Jetzt war es vor allem die Angst, die geblieben war und die seinen Magen vor Nervosität schmerzen ließ, als er hinter seinem Familienoberhaupt und nun auch direktem Vorgesetzten aus dem Flugzeug ausstieg, um den ersten Zug der kalten Winterluft Japans zu nehmen. Sein heißer Atem kondensierte zu einer kleinen Wolke, und Shoichi widerstand nur schwer dem Impuls, die Arme um seinen Oberkörper zu schlingen, um wenigstens ein bisschen Schutz gegen die Kälte zu haben.

Etwas Positives hatte es allerdings – sein Kopf, benommen nach dem langen Flug von Italien nach Tokyo, wurde wieder klar. Mit einer energischen Bewegung schob der junge Mann seine Brille zurecht, beschleunigte seinen Schritt und schloss damit zu Byakuran auf, der ihn kurz aus den Augenwinkeln musterte. „Ich hoffe du hältst noch etwas durch, Sho-chan. Bis wir in Namimori ankommen, dauert es noch etwa 3 Stunden. Für 17 Uhr habe ich eine Besprechung angesetzt, bei der ich dich als zukünftigen Leiter der Zweigstelle vorschlagen werde. Danach habe ich ein Gespräch mit einem wichtigen Kunden, der sich brennend für deine Forschung interessiert. Morgen früh wird dann die offizielle Begrüßung und Einweihung stattfinden." Der ältere der beiden Männer neigte leicht den Kopf und lächelte. „Schon aufgeregt? Immerhin wird Melone Base so etwas wie dein zweites Zuhause werden!"

„Ja. Ich bin… neugierig." antwortete Shoichi, wenn auch etwas zögerlich, dafür aber einigermaßen aufrichtig, da er wusste, dass Byakuran ihm jede Gefühlsregung an der Nasenspitze ansehen konnte.

„Kein Grund, nervös zu werden, Sho-chan." Das Lächeln hätte bestätigend sein sollen, aber Shoichi hörte die Kälte darin förmlich klirren. Die folgenden Worte verstärkten diesen Effekt nur noch mehr: „Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst deine Sache gut machen. Ich setze große Hoffnungen auf dich."

‚Als wäre ich noch nicht nervös genug…' dachte der Rothaarige voller Bitterkeit und verzog das Gesicht, als sein Magen von Neuem zu schmerzen anfing. Keine 2 Minuten in Japan, und er fühlte sich schon überfordert. Wie sollte das bloß gutgehen?

*~*~*~*

Es war überwältigend. _Sie_ war überwältigend – Melone Base. Wie in einem der Sciencefiction-Filme, die er als Kind gesehen und von denen er sich gewünscht hatte, dass sie doch bitte schnell Wirklichkeit werden sollten und er ein Teil von ihr. Unter der Erde lag sie wie eine unsichtbare Festung, perfekt getarnt, so dass es an ein Wunder grenzen würde, sollte sich auch nur eine Maus versehentlich hinein verirren, und mit so moderner Technik ausgestattet, dass es sogar dem Diplomingenieur die Sprache verschlug. Byakuran musste weder Kosten noch Mühe gescheut haben, seinem Protegé jeden erdenklichen Luxus zu ermöglichen. Shoichi spürte ein Kribbeln in Händen und Füßen, es zog ihn mit aller Macht _dorthin, _und es kostete ihn sehr viel seiner mühsam antrainierten Beherrschung, nicht loszulaufen, bis er angekommen war – in seinem Labor. Wenn schon der Rest des Gebäudes so unglaublich ausgerüstet war, wie würde es dann erst in seinem eigenen privaten Forschungslabor aussehen? Shoichi hatte Wünsche geäußert, was die Räumlichkeiten und die Ausstattung betraf, hatte Dinge angefordert, deren Beschaffung nicht billig werden würde, die er aber brauchen würde… aber war auch alles so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte? Oder sogar besser?

„Sho-chan, die japanische Luft scheint dir gut zu bekommen, du hast wieder richtig Farbe!"

Allein schon die Worte hätten ausgereicht, um dem jungen Mann die Schamesröte ins Gesicht zu treiben, aber der spöttische Tonfall ließ Shoichi fast so rot anlaufen wie seine Haare – ein Anblick, der Byakuran nur noch mehr amüsierte. „Du kannst es ja kaum erwarten, loszulegen…" –

„Byakuran-sama…" –

„Ein Grund, warum ich dich mitgenommen habe. Dein Eifer hat mich von Anfang an beeindruckt."

Soweit es überhaupt möglich war, vertiefte sich das Rot über Shoichis Wangen noch um ein paar Schattierungen, und er stolperte seinem Boss mit gesenktem Kopf und glühenden Ohren hinterher, in der Hoffnung, dass keiner der Bodyguards etwas mitbekommen hatte. Byakuran-sama hatte die lästige Angewohnheit, ihn mit Vorliebe vor Publikum in Verlegenheit zu bringen, ohne dabei selbst in einem schlechten Licht dazustehen. Shoichi betete innerlich darum, dass derart peinliche Wortwechsel weder in der Besprechung, noch in dem darauf folgenden Kundengespräch, vor allem aber bitte,_ bitte_ nicht bei der morgigen Eröffnungszeremonie stattfinden wurden.

Er würde vor Scham im Erdboden versinken, sollte Byakuran dem zukünftigen Leiter der Melone Base zu seiner gesunden Gesichtsfarbe gratulieren.

*~*~*~*

„Ist alles bereit für morgen?"

Keine Antwort, nur ein leises Summen und das Geräusch von klappernden Tasten. Der uniformierte Mechaniker, auf dessen Namensschild der Schriftzug „Caruso" prangte, verzog missbilligend das Gesicht, und sein Blick bohrte sich in den Rücken seines Mitarbeiters, ehe er neben ihn trat.

„Yo, Spanner! Hast du den Bildschirm repariert?!" Neben dem Laptop landete eine Hand etwas unsanft auf dem Klapptisch, und der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. „Ah… hab ich. Funktioniert tadellos. Man wird jede Pore auf der Nase des Commanders sehen können." –

„Du bist unmöglich." Kopfschüttelnd verschränkte der Ältere der Männer die Arme vor der Brust und blickte auf den blonden Haarschopf herab, der nach dem langen Arbeitstag zerzaust und in alle Richtungen abstand. Er verstand nicht, wie jemand mit so wenig Respekt vor Autorität und so wenig Aufmerksamkeit für seine Mitmenschen es so weit hatte bringen können, und es wurmte ihn noch mehr, dass der junge Mann, der schon wieder ganz vertieft in das Geschehen auf dem Laptopbildschirm war, streng genommen sein Vorgesetzter war. Was nicht hieß, dass er sich von dem Bürschchen herumkommandieren ließ…

„Du wirst dir noch eine Menge Feinde machen, wenn du so weiter machst!" fuhr Caruso mit gewichtigem Unterton fort; sein Nebenmann jedoch machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihm zu antworten.

„Oi! Ich rede mit dir!" –

„Ich tu doch gar nichts…" Spanners blaue Augen waren voller Unverständnis und Naivität, als er zu seinem Partner hinauf blinzelte. Zwischen seinen Lippen ragte der weiße Stil eines schon vollkommen abkauten Lutschers hervor, den er abwesend von einem Mundwinkel in den anderen schob.

„Idiot…" Sein Gegenüber seufzte ergeben und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen seiner Uniform. „Räum hier noch den Dreck weg und dann geh schlafen. Sonst verpasst du morgen die Einweihungsfeier." –

„Als gäbe es da was interessantes zu sehen…" –

„Na und ob! Der Commander bringt seine neuste Entdeckung mit – so nen jungen Kerl, der die Treppe von der Technikereinheit raufgefallen ist und zum Offizier befördert wurde. Das müsste mir mal passieren! Und der Bursche ist gerade mal 22!" Der ältere Mechaniker lachte spöttisch. „Noch die Eierschalen hinter den Ohren und schon ein A-Rang-Offizier… das hätte dir auch passieren können, wenn du dich mehr angestrengt hättest."

Spanner überging die Bemerkung geflissentlich und klappte seinen Laptop zu, ehe er in der Brusttasche seines olivgrünen Overalls nach einem neuen Lutscher fischte. „Und wer soll dieser Wunderknabe sein?" nuschelte er zerstreut, nachdem er die Süßigkeit zwischen seine Lippen geschoben hatte.

Caruso grinste. „Doch interessiert? Irie Shoichi heißt er. Gebürtiger Japaner, vielleicht hat ihn der Commander deswegen mitgenommen. Hat schon nen Doktortitel in Maschinenbau oder sowas, ein echtes kleines Genie…"

Doch jedes weitere Wort erreichte Spanners Gehirn schon nicht mehr. Irie Shoichi – dieser Name war ihm mehr als nur bekannt. Ein feines Lächeln formte sich um den Stil des Lutschers, der gerade erdbeerig auf seiner Zunge zerging.

‚Sho… du musst dich ja mächtig ins Zeug gelegt haben.'

~ … to be continued ~


End file.
